


Tinder

by SerenadeStrong (ninja_orange)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_orange/pseuds/SerenadeStrong
Summary: A few months after Yuuri moves to Detroit he finds Viktor Nikiforov on Tinder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to floweranza for the thorough beta on this pwp fic I mostly wrote on my phone (there were a lot of typos) ♥

"Oh my god it's Viktor."

Phichit looked up from his phone when he heard Yuuri's incredulous statement. They were sitting across from each other on their beds in their dorm room, nominally doing homework, but Phichit was looking at Instagram and it sounded like Yuuri wasn't being any more productive.

"Viktor Nikiforov?" Phichit asked, as if there were any other Viktor Yuuri was likely to be thinking about. His friend was red and wide-eyed, looking somehow both terrified and aroused.

"He's on Tinder. I found him on Tinder." Yuuri looked back at his phone, still in disbelief.

"Oh my god you're on Tinder!?" Phichit exclaimed with delight, jumping across the room to land on Yuuri's bed. Yuuri hunched over his phone to protect it but Phichit was persistent, grabbing on like an octopus from behind and looking over Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri finally gave in and showed him the screen. 

"I don't usually use it," he mumbled. He'd set it up right before passing out drunk after a party his first week in Detroit. His profile pictures were an eclectic mix: a cute shot where he had fogged up glasses and a mug of hot chocolate, one of him halfway up a stripper pole that was mostly just a great view of his ass, and one of him hugging Vicchan before he had left home. He was a semester into school now and he never _used_ it, not really. He just sometimes flipped through to see who was on it was all. 

"Ooh, it is him!" Phichit said, looking at Viktor's profile and then glancing up at one of the numerous posters on Yuuri's side of the room as if to compare faces. "Maybe he's nearby for the gala tomorrow."

"He is," Yuuri confirmed - he kept up with all of Viktor's appearances - "but it's probably just a catfish or something, right?"

"Well, doesn't hurt to check," Phichit said, and before Yuuri could stop him he swiped right.

"Phichit!" he yelled, grabbing his phone back. "Now what!?"

Before he could respond, Yuuri got a notification: _It's a match!_

"Oh my god," he said. Viktor Nikiforov, three time world champion, owner of multiple Olympic gold medals, a match? He stared at the phone in his hands in disbelief. It had to be a trick or something. 

"Say hi," Phichit said, right behind Yuuri.

Yuuri glanced back. Phichit was looking over his shoulder, clearly itching to grab the phone from him. He sighed and made a face at his friend, then hit the button to start a chat. Part of him was so sure a guy like Viktor would never be into him he could only assume it was a catfish, part of him wanted to die of embarrassment over chatting on Tinder at all, but all of him was a huge fan of Viktor, and even the smallest chance of talking with him in person outweighed all the rest of it. 

10:04 pm: Hi

He was pretty Phichit wasn't breathing either as they waited for Viktor - or whoever - to respond.

Finally:  
10:05 pm: Hi, you're cute! What are you up to tonight?

"What do I say?" Yuuri whispered frantically to Phichit, forgetting for a second Viktor wouldn't be able to hear him even if he spoke out loud. Viktor thought he was cute! Him!

"Just be casual, say you're hanging out," Phichit said. 

**10:07 pm:** Just hanging out in my dorm room.

10:07pm: Not the type to go out and party? That's ok. I'm alone in my hotel room, looking for some company ;)

"Oh my god," Yuuri said. 

"Oh wow, he's coming on strong. Maybe ask why he's in town. If he says something about skating that's a good sign it's not fake, right?" 

**10:08pm:** What brings you to Detroit?

10:08pm: Just here for work. If you're not busy maybe you could come hang out over here?

"Maybe he wants to be anonymous," Phichit said, but he sounded skeptical. 

"I can't just meet him somewhere if I'm not sure it's really Viktor! What if he's an axe murderer?" 

"I don't think Viktor is an axe murderer," Phichit said thoughtfully, still looking over Yuuri's shoulder at his phone. "Ask him to link to his Instagram or something with a picture to show it's him. It's normal you'd be nervous to meet a stranger, that shouldn't be too weird."

 **10:10pm:** Maybe...but can you send me something so I know it's you? Link me your IG or something with a new picture.

They waited, wondering if they would even get a response or if they had called this stranger's bluff. It took so long Phichit left the bed to grab his own phone, crawling back up to sit next to Yuuri while he scrolled through Instagram. Then - 

"He updated!" He said, and showed Yuuri his phone. There was a new photo from Viktor posted only seconds ago, of the view out a hotel room window with the caption _waiting for someone to message me back . . ._

A second later they got a new message:

10:15pm: Guess it's smart to be careful. I promise my profile is real ;) Posted this just for you - 

And a link to Viktor's instagram. 

"It can't be a coincidence," Yuuri said, still in disbelief. He felt like he was starting to disconnect from his body. Any minute now he would float gently up to the ceiling and lie there, where things might make more sense than here on his dorm room bed with Viktor Nikiforov hitting on him on Tinder.

And then, a new message, just the name of a hotel and a room number. 

"You have to go," Phichit said. "You have to."

It seemed crazy not to, but it also seemed crazy to call an Uber to visit Viktor Nikiforov (Viktor! Nikiforov!) at his hotel room, presumably for sex. Yuuri couldn't make his fingers move to type a response. Anything he could do now seemed like too much. He was ready to just stay in stasis forever. 

Phichit solved this for him by gently taking his phone out of his slack hands.

"Sounds good," Phichit narrated as he typed a reply. "Be there in a few minutes." He opened Uber, called a ride, then handed the phone back, grinning. "There, you're going. Have fun, tell me _everything_ when you get back."

~*~

Yuuri almost chickened out when he pulled up to the hotel, but he wanted to meet Viktor more than he wanted the security of his dorm room. With his heart in his throat and his stomach clenched with anxiety, he walked toward the bank of elevators in the back of the lobby. He hoped he looked like he belonged there. He could easily imagine someone asking him politely for his room key, and he knew that would bring what little confidence he'd gathered tumbling down. He took his winter coat off as he watched the floor number tick down toward the lobby, hoping he wouldn't start sweating with nerves. No one spared him a second glance though, and after a minute an elevator arrived with a soft chime. He pushed the button for Viktor's floor, letting his breath out in relief when the door slid closed in front of him.

When he got to Viktor's door he paused again, unsure of what to do. Just knock? Send him a message? He settled for knocking. 

Viktor opened the door almost immediately - and it was Viktor. Yuuri had yet to skate on the same ice as him but he would know that face anywhere. He choked out, "Hi, how are you," as he stumbled in the door, then squeaked as he was pushed up against it as soon as it was closed and kissed to within an inch of his life.

He tried to respond but wound up dropping his coat and helplessly scrabbling for purchase on Viktor's silky button down shirt while his knees buckled. Yuuri went lightheaded and dizzy; this was so much a fantasy come to life that for a moment he couldn't believe he wasn't dreaming. He gasped in a breath when Viktor pulled back for a moment, raked his eyes over Viktor's pale face and ice blue eyes, so much brighter in person. He wanted to touch him, wanted to brush back his hair to really look at his idol like this, but he couldn't manage to unclench his hands from where they'd grabbed Viktor's arms. 

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "I'm so awkward. I don't do this much. Or, ever."

"I'm not big on Tinder either," Viktor said smoothly, trying to put Yuuri more at ease. His English was smooth and barely accented, his voice familiar from press conferences and interviews Yuuri had watched over and over again. "Only when I'm traveling, and too tired to go to the bar."

"No, I mean," Yuuri started in a small voice. He realized what he was about to admit even as he said it, but it was too late to bite it back. As if his voice had a mind of it's own, he listened to himself with detached horror at the embarrassment he was putting himself through. "Not just Tinder, I meant sex," he mumbled at Viktor's chest, too embarrassed to look anywhere else. "I've never really done it. Not all the way."

This was it. Viktor would show him out the door and he'd call another taxi back to his dorm, tell Phichit he’d screwed it up, and later just be happy he had met Viktor at all. 

Nothing happened. When he looked up, Viktor was looking at him closely. His face was calm but otherwise impossible to read. He could have been hiding anything behind such a bland expression. Yuuri tensed, and went to look down at his feet again when Viktor caught his chin and turned his face up so he could catch his eye. He smiled, small and genuine. "We can go slow," he said, his voice a husky purr that sent a shiver running up Yuuri's spine.

"Oh," was all Yuuri could manage in response before Viktor was kissing him again, gently this time, just a sweet press of lips and the faintest tease of tongue. Yuuri found himself chasing the sensation, leaning up from the door to get closer, finally relaxing his grip on Viktor's arms and winding a hand through his silky hair instead. His blood was pulsing, rushing in his ears and gathering in desperate heat where his cock was thickening in his jeans. He stepped forward to get closer. Their legs fit neatly together and he was startled when he realized the press against his hip was Viktor, hard just like he was. He had done this much at least - kissing and necking, even some exploratory handjobs with Phichit in the intimate darkness of their dorm room - but he was painfully aware of his inexperience compared to Viktor's and it was immensely gratifying to know Viktor was hard for him like this.

Viktor slid his arms around Yuuri's waist and deepened the kiss. They were almost the same height, Yuuri realized. He always imagined Viktor as intimidatingly tall and lanky, but of course that was an impression from his first years competing, when a four year age difference meant Viktor already had a growth spurt and several inches on him. 

He was drawn out of his thoughts by Viktor running his hands under the hem of Yuuri's shirt, stroking the skin of his low back, getting dangerously close to his ass. Yuuri closed his eyes against the wave of sensation it sent through him and whimpered when Viktor's fingers slipped under the waistband of his pants. 

Viktor moved his hands higher to start pushing up Yuuri's shirt. "Let's get you out of this," he said. Yuuri self-consciously raised his arms to let Viktor tug it off, thankful at least that he was in shape for the season. 

"Yours too," he said, sounding more defensive than he intended. He expected Viktor to undo his buttons himself but he just stood there, smiling expectantly until Yuuri blushed and reached out. His hands fumbled a little with nerves but Viktor didn't comment as Yuuri undid the buttons one by one. He could feel Viktor's warmth and the firm give of muscle under his fingers. Viktor smelled like expensive cologne. Concentrating on the buttons, Yuuri finally started to settle into the present instead of worrying over fantasies. When he got to the last one he boldly slid his hands along bare skin, running across Viktor's chest and over his shoulders to push the shirt off.

Viktor hummed approval and kissed him again, tongue dipping between his lips in a promising tease before he bent to work at Yuuri's collar bone. Yuuri moaned as Viktor mouthed over his neck, closing his eyes again and tilting his head back to give him better access. 

Viktor's lips on him felt so good he would've been happy to just stand there and let Viktor work him over until he was a puddle on the ground. For a minute he forgot himself again , let his hands rest unmoving against Viktor's chest, so turned on he was dizzy with it and barely able to think. But at a murmured word of encouragement from Viktor he breathed, focused enough to run his hands down the other man's chest, skimming over his taut stomach and back up to thumb his nipples. 

Viktor groaned. "You're still OK with this?" he asked, in between sucks on Yuuri's earlobe. "We don't have to do more if you don't want to."

"No it's amazing," Yuuri said truthfully, eyes still closed. "Please don't stop."

Viktor chuckled. "Since you asked so nicely," he said. He sucked at his lobe again then licked around the shell of Yuuri's ear. Yuuri whined high in his throat. He didn't know how but the sensation was going straight to his dick. It was like his whole skin was a size too small, everything tight and on edge. 

"Tell me what you've done before," Viktor said. His breath tickled across the skin he'd been licking, leaving Yuuri shivering again. 

"This," said Yuuri. "Hands, a few times. Nothing else."

"And what do you want to do tonight?" 

"Everything." It sounded desperate and naïve even as he said it but he couldn't take it back. Viktor just chuckled a little. 

"Let's get started then," he said. 

Viktor reached down for Yuuri's fly, undoing buttons and incidentally pressing against his cock. Yuuri breathed a little surprised sigh and swayed towards the touch before reaching down to try to undo Viktor's in turn. He couldn't help touching Viktor's hard length as he did so. Yuuri swallowed an involuntary moan. Getting his hands on Viktor's cock was turning him on as much as Viktor's kisses. He started to push his jeans down and stopped when Viktor caught his hands.

"Shoes," Viktor reminded him gently. Yuuri blushed as he toed them off, then bent to take off his pants. He left his underwear on even though they did nothing to disguise how hard he was. Getting completely naked seemed like too much right away. Finally he took off his glasses and put them carefully on the nightstand. The dim hotel room still seemed slightly unreal but his head was clear now, and he'd moved past feeling overwhelmed and into excited. He hardly noticed Viktor undressing next to him. A moment later they were on the bed together, legs and arms tangled, chests sticking together with sweat as they pulled each other close, everything heat and skin and Viktor's mouth on his. 

They shifted against each other, both of them moaning when their dicks lined up and rubbed together. Thin cotton briefs did little to dull the sensation but Yuuri didn't think he'd last a minute with Viktor's actual hands on him. 

When the sensation finally did get to be too much, Yuuri pulled away and flopped onto his back, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He glanced over at Viktor. He was flushed too, but still looked like he was in control of himself, whereas Yuuri felt like any stray touch could make him come. He wanted to memorize this view of the older man. Pale hair and a faint smile, long, heavily muscled legs next to his - everything that was Viktor Nikiforov in bed.

Viktor smiled at him when he noticed Yuuri’s gaze and ran a finger down the center of Yuuri's chest, leaving a tingling fire in its wake. "You have a very good body," he purred.

"I figure skate," Yuuri said, barely aware of what he was saying. Viktor was easing a finger under the waistband of his briefs to press against his cock and he never wanted him to stop. 

"Figure skate?" Viktor asked. And Yuuri froze when he realized what he had just said. "So did you…?" Viktor trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"I recognized you," Yuuri admitted. "More than that." He closed his eyes in shame, ready for Viktor to pull back, close off, realize the mistake he'd made. "I have your posters, everything. You're my idol," he admitted. "You're why I skate."

"Oh Yuuri," Viktor said. When Yuuri dared to blink his eyes open Viktor was looking down at him with intensity. "You're so innocent, aren't you. You have no ulterior motive, you just really, really like me." He dropped a quick kiss on Yuuri's lips. "I'm going to make sure this is the best night of your life." 

Viktor crawled down the bed to settle in between Yuuri's thighs. Yuuri's breath hitched and he pulled his legs back reflexively when Viktor's hair brushed the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Viktor chuckled and nosed at him, then nipped him playfully, making Yuuri squeak. He tugged Yuuri's underwear down to his ankles and off with one quick movement, then gently took Yuuri's cock in hand and brought it to his lips.

"Viktor, what are you -," Yuuri started, even though it was clear what Viktor intended. He was cut off by the beautiful shock of Viktor swallowing him down in one hot rush. "Oh!" Yuuri gasped, suddenly unable to catch his breath. It was amazing, overwhelming, not just the feel, wet and slick, but the sight of Viktor between his legs, as focused on this as he was on the ice. 

Yuuri carefully held Viktor's bangs back with his fingers so he could see his face, lips closed tight around his cock as he bobbed up and down. When Viktor didn't seem to mind, he closed his hand into a fist, giving Viktor’s hair a light tug every time he pushed down. After a minute Viktor pulled off and licked one if his fingers, coating it generously with saliva before feeling for Yuuri's hole. Yuuri tensed when he realized what was coming next, making Viktor smile a little when he saw Yuuri's reflexive wince.

"It won't hurt if you relax," he said. He ran his finger in teasing little circles. Yuuri's whole body from his fingers to his toes was still tingling with pleasure from Viktor's earlier attention and the finger on his ass felt much nicer than Yuuri would have expected. He told Viktor so. 

"You've never tried it by yourself?" Viktor asked. "I guessed not, but you never know." 

Yuuri shook his head. "It's okay though. I trust you." 

Viktor smiled again, then ducked down to lick at Yuuri's cock, making him focus on his arousal. "Relax," Viktor murmured. Yuuri let a deep breath out, and before his lungs emptied Viktor breached him. He whimpered, suddenly. It didn't feel bad, it didn't even _physically_ feel like much at all, but the connection, the intimacy of being touched like that by another person, hit him like an electric shock. He shifted, feeling Viktor move against and inside him. It would feel good, he thought, if he just - "More," he begged. It was like an itch almost satisfied. Viktor spat, used the added slickness to move his finger in and out, pushing deeper. That was closer to what Yuuri need but still, "More," he said again. "I - I want you Viktor, I'm ready, just do it." 

Viktor took him at his word, getting up from the bed to grab condoms and lube from his luggage. Yuuri watched him out of the corner of his eye, mostly staring at nothing, too turned on to think and still a little nervous that this was all too good to be true. Viktor came back to the bed, rolling on a condom quickly and snapping open a little tube of lube. He slicked himself, then rubbed his wet fingers over Yuuri's hole. Yuuri flinched a little at the cold but as soon as Viktor's hands were on him the nervousness disappeared, replaced with the same stomach-swoop of excitement he felt when he was flying through a perfect routine on the ice. Viktor knelt over him, lining up his cock.

"Just relax," Viktor told him again, and pushed in.

There was a moment of uncomfortable fullness, an unavoidable awareness that _someone just put their dick up my ass_ , but then Viktor moved and any thoughts Yuuri was having were quickly pushed away.

Viktor moved gently to start, but as Yuuri encouraged him with whimpers and moans he dropped down to elbows and knees and fucked in as hard and fast as he could. Yuuri clutched at him, arms tight around his neck and back and trying to catch his breath, all of it more and better than he had expected. 

He'd never realized how much of you touched,during sex. This was nothing like just a hand or even a mouth on his cock. Their chests rubbed together and his thighs were snug around Viktor's waist and his breath was panting damp against Viktor's skin. It was overwhelming and intimate and he loved all of it. As Viktor thrust Yuuri felt pleasure take over, suffusing out through his body until his fingers tingled with it. Then after a few particularly well-aimed thrusts it sharpened, suddenly tight and focused on his cock and balls, nearly enough to come but not quite.

He hitched his hips up, trying to get that one extra touch that would tip him over the edge, that little bit of friction of his cock against Viktor's skin. "I'm close," he said, not sure what he was asking for but knowing he needed something. "Please, please, I'm so close." He turned his head toward Viktor where the other man's face was buried in the crook of his neck. Viktor looked up and Yuuri caught a brief glimpse of how utterly wrecked the other man looked before Viktor was kissing him deeply and reaching down to get a hand on Yuuri’s cock. He whimpered, the sound swallowed between them, as Viktor tightened his hand and pumped his hips. Yuuri barely breathed, his balls tightening up and every stroke of Viktor's cock inside him building pressure until finally with a muffled cry his orgasm hit in blissful, complete release. 

It seemed to go on for longer than usual as he came in sticky pulses over Viktor's hand. He was gasping for breath, lips brushing against Viktor's, eyes closed tight as he let the feeling roll over him. As he finished he realized he was clutching Viktor with both hands and made himself relax. "Viktor, are you…?" he asked, not sure of what was expected of him now but certainly not wanting to disappoint Viktor in bed.

"I already came," Viktor admitted, sounding a little out of breath himself. He pulled out carefully and disposed of the condom. Yuuri watched, feeling boneless and unwilling to move, as Viktor grabbed a few tissues and handed them over for him to wipe himself off. 

"Stay for a bit?" Viktor asked, getting back into bed. 

Yuuri nodded and accepted the unspoken invite of an open arm to cuddle up to Viktor's chest, laying his head on his chest. He could hear his heartbeat. 

Viktor was warm and the bed was soft. Without meaning to fall asleep, Yuri found himself blinking awake some time later. The hotel room was still dimly lit and he couldn't read the digital clock without his glasses from where he was. He had no idea how much time had passed, but he thought it couldn’t be very long. He looked up and saw Viktor was awake and looking back at him. 

"Sorry I fell asleep," he said. "I'll get home now."

"You don't have to," Viktor said, but he didn't move to stop Yuuri from sitting up and finding his pile of clothing on the floor. 

"No, it's okay," Yuuri said. "In any case, my roommate will worry if I don't come back"

"Will you watch me?" Viktor said, seemingly out of the blue. When Yuuri looked confused he added, "At the gala. Will you watch me?"

"Of course," Yuuri said. "I'm here in Detroit to train. I'll be there with my coach, I wouldn't miss it."

Viktor smiled. "I'm glad," he said. "I'll skate extra hard knowing you're in the audience. And the next time you compete, I'll watch you."

**Epilogue**

Phitchit: omg yuuri text me  
Phitchit: OMG  
Phitchit: you better be ignoring me because you're banging Viktor Nikiforov!!!!!  
Yuuri: …  
Phitchit: O.M.G.  
Yuuri: It was really good  
Yuuri: …  
Yuuri: he said he'd watch me. The next time I skated.  
Phichit: omg

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr! Come say hi!


End file.
